On the Run (Sequel to Yours) (Second book in the Yours series)
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: Mia, Bree, Adam and Chase are on the run after their secret has been leaked to the world. They will fight dangerous enemies to keep from getting captured and swear to protect each other, no matter what, but will it be enough? Will they be able to keep each other safe? They certainly will try, but sometimes even that isn't enough. (Sequel to Yours. Fights/blood/swearing. OCC and AU)
1. Mia Comenzo

**((PLEASE READ THE FIRST IN MY SERIES, ****Yours****,**** OR YOU'LL BE CONFUSED!))**

**((Hey guys! Guess whose back with the sequel to Yours? I can't believe that a little under a month and a half ago was when I started this series, and look at how far we've come! Please review, and enjoy!))**

**((By the way, Mia's name is pronounced Mi-a. As in Me-Uh. I forgot to mention that in the first story. Sorry.**

**So remember, Mia's name is pronounced ****Me****-Uh, not My-Uh. Thanks.))**

**Mia's POV**

Fourteen days. That's how long we've been on the run for. We don't stop running. We don't take breaks, and we can't get comfortable. We basically live in motel rooms, and we skip to different motels and hotels around each state in at least two separate towns each day. "That's a liability, getting comfortable. We need to focus on the task ahead." Chase had said. "We can't afford anything fancy. We have to lay low for as long as we can, guys." We have to run to a new place everyday nonstop, that's the rule. We just run, run, run. Run from our past lives, run from the price on our head, run from government agencies, run from the only family and the only life we have ever known in order to keep the people we care about safe.

We thought we were safe, and we _were_ safe, for a while, but that was before our secret was leaked to the world. We have to constantly look over our shoulder and hide from the FBI, and we have become wary of anyone we don't know. We can only trust each other, the four of us. Trusting anyone else can and probably _will_ get us killed.

It's a stupid thing to trust anyone you don't know or recognize. Letting your guard down can _kill you _in the blink of an eye.

We are always on the run. We have to escape the life we used to have in order to be safe. We have to be very careful about who we let into our lives, and who we can trust.

We all (at first, Bree was a little reluctant, because, after all, she is a teenage girl. I, however, obliged almost immediately to Chase's request,) got rid of our cellphones, took the tracking devices out of our phones and crushed them to little pieces before burning our cellphones until four individually small piles of ash remained and throwing the ashes into the sea before running away again.

I create credit cards with my abilities that the FBI can't track, and we constantly use money where ever we go. Not that money is a problem for us. Money is easy to think of. (Davenport could talk an entire day about money and how awesome he is. Even if it was slightly annoying, I'd give my left hand in order to go back to the way things were before.) I can wave my hand and five hundred dollars can be in my hand in less than a millisecond.

We can't dwell on the past. "It will only make it harder to run, because of the memories. It will weigh you down, and that's the last thing we need." Chase had said, and that's what we try to do now.

We try to forget.

We have to completely forget (I say the word _completely_, but it's so, _so_ hard not to think about your family when you ran away to protect them. It's more like _try to forget _than _completely _forget,) about our past life and be wary of who we can trust and watch every single step we take with precise accuracy. If we take one wrong step, then it's off to governmental facilities in the blink of an eye.

We only buy food and clothes when it's necessary, only sleep when it's absolutely necessary, (the amount of sleep we get is about five to eight hours a night,) and I have to shut down camera's that I see in order to let us be able to walk semi-freely around the country.

We made that mistake last time, of letting camera's go unnoticed. _I_ am the reason I got my family into this mess.

It's all _my_ fault. The guilt eats away at me constantly.

_I _was the one who tore my family apart, and why Adam, Bree, Chase and I are in this situation.

It's my fault, not theirs. **Mine.**

Who knew a couple of _rabbits_ and _camera's_ could change your life forever? It turned the world we knew upside down, and landed us here.

Oh, by the way, I know making fake credit cards and I.D.'s are illegal, but it's the only way we can protect ourselves from the FBI.

I should probably explain who the four of us are.

Well, I'm Mia Comenzo. I am sixteen years old. I have long wavy honey blonde hair and sky blue eyes. I have three friends. I used to be friends with Tasha, Leo and Mr. Davenport, but I can't be friends with them anymore. That would probably get them killed.

If they're not already dead or thrown into jail for my mistakes.

There are only three people I can trust anymore. Their names are Adam, Bree and Chase.

Bree Comenzo is my sister, Adam Davenport is my best friend and like a brother to me, and Chase Davenport is my boyfriend. They are my best friends, and their on this crazy roller coaster ride with me. If anyone hurts them I will break you in half without hesitating for an fraction of a damn millisecond. I'm sure my friends would tell you the same about all of us, in their point of views.

My parents are dead. They died in a fire a few weeks ago, while I was in a coma. Nothing was left of the home Bree and I grew up in, just burnt memories.

Erin, our smart-home system, made it, and we have Donald Davenport to thank for that.

The reason why I was in a coma was because a building fell on top of me while Adam, Bree, Chase and I were on a mission to stop rabid bunnies.

I'd love to tell you all about it, but we're kind of in the middle of running for our lives to protect ourselves and the people we care about.

I have a ton of bionic abilities.

Chronokinesis - I can travel through time, in either direction, past or future, even when I'm sleeping. I can also take others with me, and just send others without going myself.

Dream Walking - I can appear in people's dreams, I usually use this to communicate, when I can't find the person I'm looking for, or want to talk privately.

Sedation - I'm able to render humans unconscious with a touch, and I can make this a longer period state of unconsciousness if I will it to be.

Automatic Heat Readjuster - My body temperature automatically readjusts to my climate, no matter where I am. I can control the intensity of this power.

Super Strength - I can lift and throw anything with ease.

Telekinesis - I am able to telekinetically move beings and objects with my mind, no matter how far away it is.

Withdrawing - I can stop someone from getting hurt or seriously injured by withdrawing the energy and the force around them, moving it, and placing the damage directly on me. However, I get three times the pain and damage that was meant for someone else, so I could faint from the amount of pain.

Telepathy - I can read the minds of other people with no difficulty. I, being the only Nephilim in the universe as of now, can also read humans minds. I can also send messages to humans with ease. I can also get information about the person I am speaking with, like weight, hair color, eye color, etcetera.

Heat Vision - I have heat vision. My eyes turn an icy blue color, and my lasers are the same color as my eyes are when they heat up. They look like blue fire.

Molecular Density - I can change my molecular density, enabling me to walk through walls, stop a car with my body, or withstand the greatest of impacts.

Teleportation - I am able to travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. I can also summon or send other beings.

Voice Mimicry - I can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals or other animals, even if I have not heard that exact sound before.

Persuasion (Charmspeak) - I can talk anyone or anything to do say or do anything, and nobody can break free from this.

Pyrokinesis - I have ability to burn or melt anything, no matter what.

Lying/Truth Senses - I can tell if someone is lying or telling the truth by looking at their body language, looking directly into their eyes, their tone of voice, or the energy waves around them.

Invisibility - I can become invisible to humans if I choose to be. I can also make others invisible too.

Healing - I can cause the wounds, diseases, and toxins of another being to heal instantaneously. I can heal anything and everything. This can be used in a wide area.

Super Speed - I am able to run from one place to another in a matter of milliseconds, no how far away it is.

Force Field - I have a force field that is invisible, and I can activate it at any time. Nothing can shatter the force field.

Advanced Senses - I have advanced smell, hearing and sight, a lot more advanced than the average human being.

Memory Manipulation - I am able to erase, restore, alter, and fabricate memories in the minds of humans.

Sonic Scream - I am able to scream very loudly, which can make glass shatter easily and hurt people's ears, and I can cause deafness if choose too. I can direct this at a group of people, and I can choose if I want them to go deaf or not. I can control the intensity of this ability.

Master Martial Artist - I am an expert in the field of martial arts.

Talented Hacker - I can hack into any and all computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security.

Speed Talking - I can talk very fast. I can say all of the words that exist in any language in under eight seconds.

Speed Typing - I can type at rapid speeds, and I can type all of the words that exist in ten seconds.

Wall Sticking - I can stick to walls and ceilings, and I'm not affected by gravity.

White Light - I'm able to use a power that can kill or injure everything. I can shoot white lasers out of my eyes as well. I can also control the intensity of this power.

Cryokinesis - I have the ability to freeze anything with my breath or with my mind.

Electrokinesis - I can produce powerful arcs of electricity. I can also manipulate electronic devises, like turning off computers with a wave of my hand or turning off communication sets if I choose to.

Shapeshifting - I'm able to take multiple forms, including animals, or other humans, for example.

Weather Manipulation - I'm able to generate powerful storms, and I can choose how powerful and how long they can be.

Terrakinesis - I'm able to create severe earthquakes simply by willing it.

Nigh-Omnipotence - I can change reality, being able to do and create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasies, portals, beings, etc.

Advanced Element Control - I am able to control the sky, the water, the earth, and fire easily with no problem, no matter where I am in the world. I can also control the strength of each element.

Commando App: I have a commando app named Crystal.

Mute Button – I can make someone go silent by just thinking it. This can be used in a wide area, and there are no limitations to where and when I can use it.

Metal Manipulation – I can manipulate metals easily, with no strain on me or my bionic chip. I can crush a car like it was paper to lifting a baseball stadium with a wave of my hand. I can also use it to deflect metal.

Viewing Screen - I can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. I can also use it to to project other holograms.

Mental Database - I possess an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, I can match things that I see and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints, paintings, and people.

Two Simultaneous Abilities - I can use two (or more,) abilities simultaneously.

Super Jump - When something is in my way, I can jump over it easily. I am also able to jump onto ceilings and walls.

Speed Drawing/Painting/Writing - I can draw, paint and write fast with my super speed. I can paint the Mona Lisa in under four seconds.

Areokenisis Breathing - When I fly high in up the air, I can breathe easily without being uncomfortable. I can even fly into space where there is no oxygen whatsoever and still be able to breathe.

Water Breathing - I can breathe underwater for a prolonged amount of time and not be affected by extreme pressures of the water. I can swim to the bottom of the ocean and not be affected by the amount of pressure, which would easily kill a person.

Adam's powers are: Super Strength, Heat Vision, Super Durability Plasma Grenades, Martial Arts, Blast Wave, Water Breathing, Mental Link, Quick thinking, Bravery, and Super Jump.

Bree's powers are: Super Speed, Super Jump, Sonic Cyclone, Vacuum Generation, Mental Navigation System, Speed Talking, Speed Typing, Wall Sticking, Super Agility, Super Durability, Martial Arts, Bravery, and Speed Drawing/Painting.

Chase's powers are: Force Field, Force Field Ball, Super Senses, Physical Attributes, Super Durability, Senses Recording, Bionic GPS, Viewing Screen, Hacking, Override App, Magnetism App, Molecularkinesis, Mathematical Analysis, Mental Database, Levitation, Scan Vision, Sonar Vision, Mental Link, Leadership, Bravery, and Martial Arts.

Adam, Bree, Chase and I swore to protect each other, no matter what happens, and we don't intend to break that promise anytime soon. Our old lives were ripped away from us, ripped away from that people we care about, and we are on the run from the FBI.

**((Hey guys! I'm back with the sequel to Yours! Was this prologue good? Was it bad? Don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts in a review. I might make a whole series! Is that okay with you guys? Feel free to comment your thoughts and feelings in a review.** **And don't worry, I will make Together, so don't worry! Just hang on a little bit longer, and I'll make the story as soon as I can.** **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter to On The Run!** **Please review!** **Please favorite, comment, and follow! That makes me update faster.** **I'll see you all later! Bye!))**


	2. Shop

**((****Hey guys. I have a quick question before we get onto the next chapter of On The Run. What should Bree's middle name be? And what should Chase's middle name be? It's for a chapter that I'm writing for this story. It has got to rhyme with either Bree and/or Comenzo. Comment what you think her name should be in a review. Don't be shy. The more reviews and suggestions, the better! Thanks.))**

**((Anything you don't recognize is mine.))**

**Replies:** **Guest 1 (daughter of Athena 2000): Aw, thank you!**

**Snooptastic: I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**Ilovebreedavenport: Thank you. There will be a story called ****Together**** with all of that incorperated in! I will upload the story as soon as I get the first chapter done, so be on the look out for that!**

I blink awake in my bed, almost instantly shutting my eyes because of the stream of sunlight that stretches across my face. Sunlight filters through the cracks of the sun shades, and onto Chase and I's bed. (This is the only sleeping rearrangement that makes sense. Chase and I sleep next to each other in one bed, and Adam and Bree in the other bed. Because, after all, Chase and I are boyfriend and girlfriend and Adam and Bree are a couple.)

Well, the bed isn't really _my_ bed. I either slept in a capsule at the Davenport's or in my room at the Davenport's mansion, or in my bedroom at my house before it was destroyed... The only place I have known for the last sixteen years of my life, gone within seconds and reduced to a pile of ash...Along with the lab, the only place I knew for the beginning of my life...Along with my _parents_...

No. I can't dwell on the past, not anymore. It'll only bring me down, but I can remember all of the good times we had as a family, both with my blood and my adoptive family. (AKA the Davenport's.)

Like the time when Leo thought he put ranch dressing on his chicken when it was really olive oil.

I don't know how Leo messed _that_ up, (I suspect that Adam and Chase had a Prank War, and that prank was meant for either one of the boys,) but it made all of us laugh until we had tears streaming down our faces, and my ribs began to hurt from laughing so much.

That was before what happened...Well, _happened,_ when we were all happy, and thought the world couldn't touch us, couldn't rip us away from our happy, safe life. Bree, Chase, Adam and I had a harsh wake up call, that's for sure. I'm sure the rest of the Davenport/Dooley family did too.

I swear, I remember that memory of Leo and the olive oil in the ranch bottle so clearly, it's like I'm there now, reliving the memory.

There, with my family.

My home. Home. Safe. Happy. Surrounded by the people who love me, and two smart home systems turned into humans. Home, with the eight people I care most about in the world.

_Home..._

I shake my head, and the thoughts leave. No. I can't get distracted with memories of the past. I can't. It will bring more emotional pain, way more emotional pain than I need.

Besides, if I were to have any more emotional pain, I'd break. I'm at my limit, and not just emotionally, either. I'm at my limit physically and mentally, too.

It's like God is playing a game with me, a twisted game called _Let's Play With Mia And Sit Back and Watch To See How Long It Will Be Until She Breaks. _Like a never ending pattern, just going on and on in circles forever.

Okay, God needs to get his crap together or something like that, because I am literally inches away from breaking.

For good.

"Good morning, Chase." I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Morning, Mia." Chase mumbles, his voice thick with sleep, running a hand through my wavy blonde hair.

Little things like this, the kisses, the affection, is what helps me through the day, what helps me to _survive, _to be _human._

I get up and get dressed, brush my teeth, I'm all ready for the day.

I'm wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a dark blue sweater, white socks and black and red Adidas shoes, and I leave my hair down and grab a black hair scrunchie and put it on my wrist so I can put it up into a ponytail.

"Guys, get up." I instruct, grabbing a brush from the table and begin combing my light blonde hair carefully. "We need to leave."

Adam groans. "No."

A small smirk escapes my lips. Trust Adam Charles Davenport to make a grim situation better.

"Adam," I walk over to him, bending over so I'm eye level with the sleeping form of my best friend, "there's pancakes."

Adam happens to like pancakes a lot.

He shoots awake, like someone just gave him an electric shock times a thousand.

"PANCAKES!" He shouts, his eyes snapping open and grinning like a child.

Chase and I cringe at the unexpected increase in volume.

Yeah. Unfortunately, oversensitive ears can have it's downsides, like the slightest change in volume can hurt our ears, but the bionic hearing can also help save lives as well.

Bree groans, her light brown eyes cracking open, revealing a playful angry light to them, something I'd never thought I'd see ever again. "Can you idiots shut up for five more minutes?" There's no heat behind her words.

Chase sits up and begins styling his hair up into his normal hairstyle, his hair spiked up at the front and smooth in the back.

"Sorry, but we need to go. We have to eat breakfast, then run away. Again."

Adam rubs his eyes and stretches. "Right. I'm gonna go get the food. You guys stay here and wake up a bit more." He begins to get up out of the bed, but I grab his arm, and set down the comb before styling my hair into a ponytail, making sure that no strands are loose or that tumble out of the ponytail.

"Adam," I look down at his clothes, his striped blue pajamas and white socks, his hair slightly messed up from sleeping, "Before you go down there, I think you'd better go get dressed first."

Normal people in hotels usually go down to breakfast in their pajamas, but we're not normal. Adam, Bree, Chase and I get dressed before going down to breakfast in case we need to make a speedy retreat.

He looks down at his pajamas, his eyes filling with realization. "Oh! Thanks, Mia." He kisses my cheek before walking over to his small suitcase, gathering his clothes.

We don't take any bags with us. They are a burden for us. I can just wave my hand and items appear in front of us, so clothes are not a problem, either.

Adam comes out in the bathroom, dressed in a long sleeved gray shirt, black jeans, a black belt, white socks, and black and light green Jordan shoes.

Adam nods at us, his eyes light. "Okay, I'm going to go get the food now. I'll get whatever I can in less than two minutes." He stops at the doorway. "Lock the door behind you." He walks out and shuts the door behind him.

"I'd never thought I'd see that light in his eyes again," I comment, smiling slightly as I move over to the door and lock it. That's become a custom, locking doors when someone is away. We don't want to take any chances with the FBI knocking on our hotel door.

"Yeah. It's nice." Chase comments when I come back, then grimaces.

I look at him, concern flaring in my eyes. "Chase, are you okay?"

He nods. "I'm okay, Mia, it's just that I can't help but wonder about them."

The rest of our family. I sigh, dropping next to him. "I'm sure they're fine."

He nods. "Thanks."

I smile at him and pat his head. My sister yanks the covers off of her body and walks over to her suitcase before grabbing clothes out of it and walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Bree comes out of the bathroom, dressed in blue jeans, light blue nike shoes with white and red striped socks, a light pink t-shirt over a creme knit cardigan sweater, and her hair is in a braid.

"Okay," she says, glancing in the mirror one more time, "I'm officially ready for the day."

Chase nods, grabs his own clothes from his own suitcase, and walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.

He comes out a minute later, dressed in a white short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, a dark brown leather belt, and black puma hightops, and his hair is still spiked up from when he put it up this morning.

Someone knocks at the door. "It's Adam." He yells, his voice muffled by the door.

I quickly peep through the peephole and unlock the door.

Adam comes barreling in with the food in four Styrofoam packages. Pancakes, as I said. I lock the door again and turn to Adam, who sets the packages onto the little table.

"Thanks." Bree, Chase and I say and grab a package each.

Adam looks over at me. "Oh, and there is hot chocolate downstairs in the buffet."

I nod, my heart warming at the thought of the drink. I need caffeine in the morning if I'm going to stay alert for the FBI.

"I'll go downstairs and get four cups. Lock the door on the way out."

Without waiting for an answer, I teleport downstairs to the buffet.

I grab a large Styrofoam cup and put the hot chocolate in the maker and wait until it signals it's ready, and I repeat the process three more times quickly.

I walk back upstairs with one of those Styrofoam cup holders with the four hot chocolates in place.

I knock on the door. "It's Mia." I call.

The door swings open, and Bree smiles at me. "Ooh, hot chocolate." She holds the door open for me as I walk into the hotel room.

Three pairs of hands grab the cups of hot chocolate, all chorusing a thank you before beginning to drink the hot liquid.

Chase pulls a map out of one of the drawers and opens it, revealing fourteen locations.

There are fourteen red X's on each city we've been to, and we're going to Colorado next.

Fourteen cities, fourteen days. Simple as that.

"Okay, we'll stay here for a day or two," he points to Colorado, then points to Florida, "and we'll go here next, then we'll go to Alabama, then to Missouri, then to Yakima, Washington."

I blink. "Babe, are you sure? That's a long ways away."

He sighs lightly, wrapping his arm around my waist and holding me close to him.

"I know." He kisses me gently before pulling away and frowning slightly at the map on the table, red pen in hand.

Bree glances at New York City and points. "When can we go there?"

Chase hesitates. "I don't know if we can, Bree."

"Why not?" Adam asks, wrapping his arm around Bree's shoulder.

"There are lots of policemen there, and they'll recognize us." He says. "Oh, lighten up, Chasey. It'll only be for a few days." Adam says, running his left hand through his hair while taking a bite out of his pancakes.

He hesitates again. "Right." I stand up and superspeed around the hotel room and fix up the room.

"So," I say, "we should get going." I make hats appear in my friend's hands. "Put on your hats."

Adam puts on his New York Mets hat, Bree puts on her white Yankees hat, Chase puts on his Miami Dolphin's hat, and I put on my black and blue Puma hat, fix my hair, and turn to my friends.

"Are we all set? Do we have everything we need, Adam?"

He eyes quickly glazes over the hotel room before nodding, seemingly content with his answer to my question. "Yeah, we're all set."

Bree nods in agreement.

Chase folds the map carefully puts the map in his coat pocket and sticks the red pen in his left front jean pants pocket, making sure that they are safely tucked in before he nods.

I glance at the room one more time before nodding to my friends, and we walk out the door.

"So," I say, entwining my hand with Chase's as we carefully walk down the street, avoiding any police officers, "what's the plan, mission leader?"

Chase falls back into familiar rhythm of being mission leader.

"We blend in, live lives as normal kids. Avoid any authorities at all possible means. Move around the country. Don't think about our family..." We all cringe at that, but Chase quickly continues. "You know, stuff like that."

A faint smirk appears on Bree's lips. "That should be easy, minus the you know what part."

We nod in agreement and act like Chase never said anything involving the forbidden 'f' word. (AKA family)

_As long as we be careful about where we step from now on, and we only use bionics in absolute emergencies._ I add mentally to them, to stop any pedestrians from getting curious or the police chasing after us like how a bloodhound can track a scent, and they nod.

I should probably tell you all something.

We've been using telepathy a lot more in public, and it's a good thing too, or we would have been caught a long time ago.

"Ooh, can we go in that store?" Bree asks, pointing to a brightly neon colored store. I peer at the store's name, and it says Amber and Clyde 53.

"Ah!" Chase hisses, shielding his eyes from the bright orange and neon green colors. "Make it stop! It burns!" He whines.

"Your eyes will adjust in a few seconds, Chase." I calmly explain to Chase, watching as he holds his arm up to his eyes to avoid over stimulating his bionic sensitive eyes, glancing quickly around our circumference to see if there are any police officers around.

Yeah, I know, I've become paranoid, (_way_ more paranoid than what's healthy for humans,) but wouldn't you be too if the FBI and CIA were on your ass?

If I _weren't_ bionic, I'd scream like a damn banshee or run around like a chicken with it's head cut off and cower in the corner, hands protecting my face and hissing at any sudden movements of a dark cement basement.

Did I just say that? Sorry, it's the stress talking. I'm stressed out and emotionally drained. At my limits. Sorry, it _might_ happen again.

Chase blinks, his hazel eyes reflecting the orange lights of the store. "I'm good now."

"We have to be fast." Adam says, glancing at Bree.

Bree grins cheekily at him. "Babe, don't you know who you're talking to? Fast is my middle name."

I decide to deadpan. I smirk at her, sweeping a fallen lock of blonde hair behind my ear.

"No, it's not, Bree."

Bree rolls her eyes before she walks into the store, and we quickly scramble into the store, following my sister. Oh boy.

**((So how was that? Did it meet your expectations? Sorry if it's a little slow and boring. I hope that I haven't lost any of you. I'll see you guys later!** **Follow, Favorite and Review! See you later!))**


	3. Cabin In The Woods

**((Anything you don't recognize is mine.))** **Please enjoy this chapter!** **I own nothing.** **Remember to review, favorite and follow, and check out my other stories!**

**Chase's POV** Holy _shit_, this store is loud, hot, and smells of too much perfume in this store.

Sometimes having advanced hearing, sight, and smell sucks.

If this were any other normal day, (well, before our lives got ripped apart,) I'd gladly go sit outside on a bench by the store and wait for Adam, Bree and Mia to come out of the store, and hear about their amazing adventures and trying on clothes and making different opinions on what clothes they liked and whatever else they had done while they were in the store. But we don't have that luxury anymore, to just sit down at watch the world go by. I'm sure my friends are thinking something similar, but I'd gladly shave my head if we could go back to the way things were before. No hesitation or questions asked.

Mia grabs my hand, smiling as she pulls me through brightly colored shoes, to a little alcove. "Hey. You okay?" I ask her gently, fixing her hat on her head and sweeping her suddenly straightened blonde hair.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She says, smiling at me.

"Do you want to wait outside while Adam and Bree go shop?" I ask, and she smiles at me and kisses my cheek. "Sure."

We exit the store, and I smile at Mia, readjusting her hat and plopping down in front of the store on a bench. "Chase, you need to shut up. Stop talking, now." She says sharply.

I frown. "What?" "You're thinking way too loud. I know you're wary, but dude, tone it down a notch or a thousand and twenty."

I blush. "Sorry."

She shrugs. "It's fine." She takes my hand, kissing my hand.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, and I see Adam and Bree come out of the store.

"You guys ready?" I ask, standing up.

"Yeah, we're ready. We didn't find anything worth our while, but Adam did make a cute comment about a shirt I wore."

Adam smirks and wraps his arms around Bree. "You look cute in anything you wear, babe."

"So if I was wearing ripped and torn and dirty and disgusting clothes would you still love me?"

Adam nods, then his face turns serious. "I would. As long as you don't wear something like a witch would wear, we're good."

Mia, Bree, Adam and I laugh until we have tears running down our faces.

**Adam's POV**

We've been walking for a few hours, hiding from policemen, and Mia is still shaking from what happened.

"Guys, we should stop here for the night. It's getting dark out, and we're no use to each other if we're exhausted." Chase says, inspecting the sky warily.

We're in an urban place, in a forest, more specifically, surrounded by thick oak trees, perfect for hiding in, concealing our movements and hiding out from the FBI. There's a beautiful large house in front of us, and every single fiber in my body reacts, just wanting to enter the beautiful house.

"Um," Bree sounds nervous, "aren't you concerned about people coming back here?"

"It's not hunting season, and it looks abandoned, despite it's modern appearance." Mia informs us, her eyes flashing bright purple, with flecks of sapphire blue, signaling she's using her mental database, looking for answers.

She shakes her head. "And to answer your question, Bree, it's not hunting season doesn't start until next December of next year here, and it's only June tenth, 2014."

"So we're good?" I ask.

She nods. "Yeah, we're okay to stay here as long as we want."

"Good." Bree mumbles, running a hand through her brown locks, "I'm dead on my feet."

"Then that's all the more reason to stay, Bree." Mia says, walking up to the front porch. She quickly inspects the inside of the large cabin, making sure that no one is in there, and she says it's safe to go in.

We enter the cabin.

**Mia's POV**

"Wow, this place is amazing." I breathe, my eyes wide, and Chase nods in agreement.

"I'm going to go exploring!" Adam says, grinning.

I nod. "Okay, just be careful."

Adam runs off with Bree in tow, both of them laughing, and I smile.

Chase stares down the long wooden hallway where Adam and Bree disappeared. I can still hear them laughing.

I turn to him, guiding him to the living room. "You okay?"

He nods, slumping down on the couch that isn't ours. "Yeah. I'm just paranoid."

I sigh heavily. "I am, too. But don't worry, Chase, we'll be safe here for a while."

Chase nods and leans over and kisses me gently, cupping my cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Hey guys, guess what? Bree and I found a HOT TUB!" Adam yells, his voice bouncing off the walls. "Come on!"

I break away and press my forehead to Chase's, holding his tanned face in my hands. A smile breaks out on my face.

"We should go see it." I murmur.

He smiles. "Yeah."

I stand up, remove Chase's hat and place it next to mine, straighten my shirt and pull Chase up from the couch that isn't ours.

I sweep a lock of blonde hair behind my ear and Chase and I walk to Adam and Bree.

Chase and I enter the room, and I see Adam and Bree standing over a large, rectangular pool and a smaller hot tub.

"Wow. This place is so cool." Bree says, her eyes wide and a small smile on her lips.

I nod, then yawn loudly, covering my mouth and my face burning lightly. "Sorry." I apologize. "We've been walking for a while, and I'm exhausted."

Adam nods, patting my shoulder. "It's okay, Mia. You can go to sleep. We won't stop you."

Chase kisses my forehead. "Yeah. I'll be up in a minute."

I nod, and stumble back to the bedroom, (which I finally found after six minutes of stumbling through the mansion blindly,) wave my hand so I have pj's on, collapse into the bed that isn't mine, and fall asleep instantly.

**Chase's POV**

I say goodnight to my friends after twenty minutes of talking with them, and head up the stairs to try and find my way to the bedroom that Mia crashed in.

"Mia?" I call, poking my head into two different rooms.

I glance down the hallway and I see a crack of pale yellow light spilling through the door and into the hallway, hitting the wall.

I smile, seeing that Mia must be in here, sleeping.

I enter the room, and smile wider at Mia's sleeping figure, her straight blonde hair spread out on the pillow like a beautiful golden web.

The suitcases are tucked into a corner of the room, and I quickly shuffle through my suitcase and find some pajamas's for me to wear to bed.

I stumble throughout the place yet again and manage to find the bathroom after two minutes of searching. The bathroom is at the end of the hall, a few feet away from the bedroom that Mia and I raided.

I quickly enter and get changed and walk back to Mia, flopping down next to her, kissing her cheek and wrapping my arms around her waist.

Mia sighs happily, automatically curling up next to me into a ball, a small smile on her angelic face.

I turn off the light, kiss lips gently before falling asleep.

**((Wow that took a while to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's not my best work, in my opinion, but I hope you found it fine. Review, favorite, and follow!))**

**((Here is what the house's outside looks like: **** search?q=Pretty+log+cabins&rlz=1T4LENP_en_US517&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=YZ6tU8PpIM-xyASD5YGQCQ&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1366&bih=641#q=most+beautiful+log+cabins&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=DXFzmsJqeNTFVM%3A%3BESBTrNodvnwn7M%3BDXFzmsJqeNTFVM%3A&imgrc=DXFzmsJqeNTFVM%253A%3Bf8VTfH4SIiNxiM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fimages%252F4109511227_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F%3B500%3B333****. Just copy and paste the link onto your browser, and you'll have a good idea on what it looks like.))**

**((Here's what the living room looks like: **** search?q=Beautiful+large+living+rooms&tbm=isch&ei=tdGuU_UPMaPqAbv9oDADQ#facrc=_&imgrc=UiOfdXhNKi6eNM%253A%3Bgi4Xht1LKAVh5M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fnnh-content%252Fuploads%252Fterrific% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fterrific-large-living-room-at-beautiful-modern-living-room-ideas%252F%3B1043%3B636****.))  
((Here's what the kitchen looks like: **** search?q=Beautiful+large+kitchen&rlz=1T4LENP_en_US517&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=6tKuU8avFNejqAb1lYLQCg&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1366&bih=641#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=uQYz1UefZ02rAM%253A%3BIAy_CMfdjHvVoM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fbeautiful-large-kitchen-redesign%252F%3B1050%3B694****))**

**((Here's what Adam and Bree's master bedroom looks like: **** search?q=Beautiful+large+master+bedroom&tbm=isch&ei=ktOuU6jiKdaMqAbt64GYCA#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=fvuUObwMNvphNM%253A%3BC3R01usgOk2vzM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2014%252F03% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252F2014%252F04%252Fbedroom% %3B728%3B546****))**

**((Here's what Mia and Chase's master bedroom looks like: **** search?q=Beautiful+large+master+bedroom&tbm=isch&ei=ktOuU6jiKdaMqAbt64GYCA#q=large+bedrooms&spell=1&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=HUC3IfU0LStzfM%253A%3BDcz4840JQt076M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2014%252F01% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fmaster-bedroom-designs-plans%252F%3B800%3B508****))**

**((Here's what the pool area looks like: **** search?q=Beautiful+large+indoor+pool+and+hot+tub&tbm=isch&ei=n9auU8eXMtaVqAbdoYK4BA#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=NE2JHCx96-t7xM%253A%3BvToXzUoUeuqbCM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fimages%252F500% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com% %3B500%3B288****))**

**((Here's what the bathroom looks like: **** search?q=Beautiful+large+indoor+pool+and+hot+tub&tbm=isch&ei=n9auU8eXMtaVqAbdoYK4BA#q=bathroom+designs&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=bWagNTjAvqxKPM%3A%3BaCp8jK28EyarPM%3BbWagNTjAvqxKPM%3A&imgrc=bWagNTjAvqxKPM%253A%3BIq_H6qZJMa1zoM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2013%252F03% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fmost-10-stylish-bathroom-design-ideas-in-2013%252F%3B2070%3B1378****))**

**((Here's what another bathroom looks like: **** search?q=Beautiful+large+indoor+pool+and+hot+tub&tbm=isch&ei=n9auU8eXMtaVqAbdoYK4BA#q=bathroom+designs&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=dGQJkcoNoM4WNM%3A%3BZbpgJKh8zRhh-M%3BdGQJkcoNoM4WNM%3A&imgrc=dGQJkcoNoM4WNM%253A%3BtJQL3AszXUvoMM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2013%252F12% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fcontemporary-small-bathroom-design%252Fmodern-bathroom-designs-for-relaxing-home-decor-idea-72928%252F%3B1024%3B768****))**

**((Here's what the backyard looks like: **** search?q=Beautiful+large+backyard&rlz=1T4LENP_en_US517&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=nteuU_LvMcSZqAaI8YD4DQ&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1366&bih=641#q=Backyard+with+chairs+and+movie&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=GH-sp3DwB83C5M%253A%3BO7Cd8Z_QbBtUiM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fpbimgs%252Fab%252Fimages%252Fi%252F201419%252F0003%252Fimages%252Fdesign-studio%252Fdecorate_art%252Ftemplate1%252Foutdoor_movie%252Foutdoor_movie_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fdesign-studio%252Farticles%252Foutdoor_outdoor_ %3B821%3B560****))**

**((Again, just copy and paste the links into your browser! Tell me if you think I should add anything, and I will! Favorite, follow and comment if you liked the story!**

**((Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of On the Run!))**


	4. Making Breakfast and Paranoia

**Bree's POV**

I wake up and yawn, stretching my stiff muscles, and I look over to see that Adam isn't next to me.

"Good morning, Bree." Adam says, his voice off to my left.

I look over and I see him crouched by his suitcase, folding his clothes neatly into his suitcase, watching his muscular back flex and ripple with every movement.

No. Stop it Bree. That's not appropriate. Adam may be dumb, but he has toned muscles that can make a girl go weak at her knees. Seriously.

I'm one lucky girl. Wait. What?

Adam turns to me, a big smile on his face. The smiles wipes from his face when he sees my zoned out, wide eyed and open and closing mouth like a fish out of water expression. "Uh, Bree, are you okay?"

I must have kept staring at him, my mind going blank for a minute, clear of any thought.

"Uhhhh...What? What'd you ask?" I say slowly as his voice brings me back to reality, blinking as I try to comprehend a complete thought.

"I said," he moves over to me, concern flickering in his eyes. "are you okay?"

I clear my throat, my throat suddenly dry. "Yeah." I manage. "I'm... I'm okay."

"Okay." He smiles before slipping on a simple red short sleeve shirt. "Come on, there should be breakfast downstairs."

I grin, my stomach rumbling at the thought of something other than pancakes and bacon from a crappy motel in Wisconsin.

Adam sweeps me up in his arms, making me laugh breathlessly. "Adam!" I yelp, surprised.

He smiles down at me as he sweeps my hair behind my ear. "Yes, Bree?" He asks innocently, smiling.

"Put me down!" I laugh, and his smirk grows wider.

"Nope. Not going to happen."

"Adam!" I yelp, but he leans down and kisses me gently, making me shut up.

"Be quiet." He murmurs, a playful smirk outlining his lips.

"Or what?" I ask, smiling.

"Or I'll kiss you." He threatens playfully, making me smile.

"And what if I resist?" I ask, teasingly.

"Then I'll have to take drastic measures." He says dramatically, with a playful ring to his voice.

I stare up at Adam, a small smirk on my lips. "And what's that?"

"This." He throws me onto the king sized bed suddenly, and I go flying.

_Damn me for being so light._

He approaches me, smirking. "That," his smirk grows wider, "was a warning. Next time I will have my revenge."

I laugh, sitting up and winding my arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

He pulls away after a minute, smiling. "I love you, Bree."

I smile. "I love you too, Adam."

He kisses my cheek again quickly before helping me up.

We walk downstairs and into the kitchen.

Mia and Chase must still be sleeping, because on the way down here we didn't see them.

I smile, clapping my hands together. "We should make them breakfast."

Adam immediately nods. "Yeah. They've kept us together as a family, making sure that we're safe. Making breakfast is the least we could do for them."

"Yeah," I agree.

Adam grins and grab the eggs from the fridge and flour from the pantry, "Well, then," he grins, "let's begin to make it."

And we do just that.

**Mia's POV**

I yawn quietly, stretching up out of the warm silk sheets before flipping them off me and running my hand through my long blonde hair.

"Hey." Chase says, crouched over by his suitcase, which he's zippering up.

"Hi." I say, walking over to him and smiling brightly.

Chase stands up and turns to me, kissing the top of my head. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. I slept like a baby." I rest my hands on Chase's shoulders and kiss his cheek.

"That's good."

"What about you?"

He winds his arms around my neck. "Amazing." He kisses my nose and moves my hair to the side. "I'm going to take a shower."

I nod. "Okay."

"I'll be down in a minute." He says and hugs me, then walks away.

I sigh, quickly get dressed, fold my clothes into my suitcase, then walk downstairs.

I frown as my stomach twists. Why does this place feel like it's being watched? Like _we're_ being watched?

I must be paranoid.

It's probably nothing. Right?

**A/N: I thought that was a good place to stop. Uh-oh, Mia's becoming paranoid. That can't be good. This was a filler-ish chapter, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. Review, favorite and follow if you want!**


	5. Breakfast

"Wow." I breathe, my eyes widening at the sight before me. "You guys did all of this?"

A large buffet fit for a king sits on the table, warming and inviting me to eat anything I can.

Adam nods, his face, hair, shirt, hands and apron covered in flour. "Yeah."

Bree winds her arm around his middle, the front of her shirt covered in flour as well.

"This is amazing." I say, smiling.

"Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get this flour out of our hair now." They walk off, hand in hand and laughing.

Chase comes down next to me, and he stops in his tracks, his eyes wide. "They made us breakfast?"

I nod. "That was my reaction as well."

Chase blinks, his mouth open slightly in shock. "Adam can cook? He can't even do simple mathematical equations! How can he cook?"

I smack his arm with my super strength.

"Ow!" He yells, rubbing his arm. He glares at me. "What was that for?"

"You were being rude to your brother." I simply say, grabbing a large homemade chocolate chip muffin from one of those fancy muffin holders and unwrapping it.

"I know, but he can cook?" He seems shocked by the fact. I roll my eyes and bite into the muffin.

"Just be happy he's happy." I finish my muffin and throw it out.

He nods, and holds my hand.

We walk over to the living room and Chase slides down onto the couch, running his hand through my hair and patting the seat next to him, motioning me to sit down next to him.

"Do you feel like we're being watched?" He blurts out suddenly, and I stare at him, nodding.

"Yeah. I do."

"We're going to be fine, Mia." He says, kissing my cheek.

I sigh, not believing a word he said. "I know."

I hear Adam and Bree come downstairs again, and they laugh about something.

"Come on Chase. Lets go eat something before it gets cold." I pull him up and smile at him before walking to my friends.

For the rest of breakfast, I try to ignore the feeling that we're being watched.


	6. Marcus Smith

**((Hey guys. Did you watch last night's episode? It was a little weak in my opinion, but it was good nonetheless. Bree never being bionic again was a good concept, but in (all) of my series/stories, Three Minus Bree never happened. This series is an AU to season three, so Bree is still bionic, and that goes for all of my stories, (Saving Bree, Bree's Triton App, etc.) Thank you guys for 11 reviews!))**

**((By the way, Marcus will be introduced into this series. He wasn't part of my plan, but I'd like to thank one of my Guests for giving me this suggestion. You rock! Please enjoy this chapter! By the way, Marcus Smith ****_is_**** Marcus Davenport. I just changed his last name from Davenport to Smith, so he isn't related to Adam and Chase.))**

**((I owe nothing.))**

"Adam, what the the absolute _hell_ are you doing?" I ask, my eyes widening at the sight before me.

Adam is playing with fire. With _matches._ Adam Charles Davenport should not, and I repeat: NOT play with matches. He grabbed a match and lit it up. Near the wooden fireplace.

He motions to a drawer in the kitchen, his eyes looking like melted brown pools in the light of the match."I saw them over there, in that drawer."

I jump up, accidentally using my Super Jump, sticking to the white painted ceiling, flinching away as my head almost hits the glass chandler.

"Uh, babe, I think you're glitching." Chase says, his eyes wide.

"No freaking _shit_, Sherlock!" I bark out, but I sound like Crystal, my commando app. My friends take a step back, fearing that Crystal is out. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out!" I try to calm down so that Crystal doesn't come out for real.

Chase just blinks in shock, but then notices Adam playing with fire. "Adam, put the match down!"

"Okay." He's about to set the lit match on the table, but I make a mini storm cloud and the fire flickers out with a slight sizzling sound.

"Aww! Mia, why did you destroy Bob? He was my friend."

"Bob?" We chorus, frowning.

"Yeah. The match. I named him Bob." He says it likes it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right..." Chase mutters.

My wall sticking bionic glitches, making me fall down and hit the floor with a painful thud. "OW!" I shout, stumbling back up and rubbing my arm.

I hear a knock on the door, and I superspeed over to the door, turn invisible, and look through the window.

It's a boy, around my age, with neatly combed, glossy black hair and brown eyes, looks about 5'10, and is wearing a blue shirt with a zippered halfway black sweatshirt, blue jeans, and black high top shoes.

I frown, and open the door. "Hello? How may I help you?"

"Mia Comenzo?" The boy asks, and I nod cautiously, ready to kill this guy where he stands. "My name is Marcus Smith. May I come in?"

**((Yeah I know that this is a short chapter, and I'm not really proud of it, but don't worry, I have a couple of things up my sleeve. Hope you enjoyed!))**


	7. New Ally?

I just stare at the boy, wide eyed, sweeping a lock of blonde hair out of my tanned face that gets in my way, and he stares back at me with utter seriousness, his body language calm, but slightly on edge. Not threatening at all, just calm.

Sparks flicker off of my hands as a threat. "How do you know my name?"

He raises his right eyebrow in a weird fashion. "The news." He says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Everyone across America knows about you and Bree Comenzo and Adam and Chase Davenport, and I know you have bionic abilities." He stuffs his hands into his front jean's pockets.

I just chuckle nervously and slam the door in his face loudly with my super strength, the sound echoing around the whole house. The window on the thresh hold shatters with a glassy crack. I look up and see that the window is split into two jagged pieces with a perfect crack down the middle of the glass, but still held together by some miracle.

"GUYS!" I shout, super speeding over to my friends, ignoring their rapid fire questions of what's wrong's and am I okay's. "You may want to see this. Now."

I almost (almost,) shoot a lightning bolt at Adam. Stupid glitches.

Chase frowns and walks to the door and opens it, frowning slightly as his brown eyes lace with confusion and wariness. "What's wrong-" When he sees the boy, he slams the door in his face, locking it in the process. His eyes wide as he backs up against the door. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouts.

The glass from the thresh-hold breaks completely with a glassy shatter, and Chase makes a force field so the saber tooth like shards don't hurt us. The shards bounce off of his force field and break into smaller pieces. I just sigh and wave my hand so the glass and the window get restored.

I wince at the sudden increase in volume from Chase's voice. "I don't know. He was just suddenly...There." I shudder. "How did he find this place?"

"I don't know, but Mia, you'll have to destroy him immediately." Adam says, grabbing my arm in an attempt to pull me toward the door.

Bree smacks his hand away. "Stop it!" She says. "We are not destroying some random kid!"

"But he knows where we are." Adam protests. "He could turn us into the authorities. Then we'd be on the run yet again."

Chase nods. "Adam's right. I'll allow him in, but if he says or does anything suspicious, I give Adam permission to get the shovel that's in the shed."

I crinkle my nose at that thought, but push past the door and unlock it, and Marcus appears in my vision.

"Hi." I say, smiling at Marcus. "How did you find this place?"

He shrugs. "GPS."

I frown, electricity charging the air as a threat. "But we don't have any cellphones on us."

"No, but Creator gave me a bionic power to track anyone in the world."

"Your Creator?" Bree asks slowly. "You're bionic?"

Marcus nods. "Yeah. I have superspeed, super strength, and super intelligence."

"...Fair enough. Chase, go get the shovel." Adam commands, cracking his knuckles.

I hit his shoulder with my super strength, and he cries out an 'ow!' and rubs his arm. "Enough!" I turn back to Marcus. "Prove your bionic."

"Okay." He walks over to a large tree and picks it up from the thick roots, straining with slight effort before lifting the roots up out of the ground, and a cloud of dust billows out of the uprooted tree. He glances at us before setting the tree down gently and walks back over to us.

"Okay, he's bionic." I conclude, my eyes wide. I wave my hand, and the tree gets re-rooted in the ground.

"What do you want?" Chase asks rather harshly, making me tempted to punch his arm.

"I want to join you guys."

**Chase's POV**

Mia's eyes grow wide. "You're completely serious? Do you know that we're fugitives?"

He nods. "Yeah. I know. But four bionic teenagers?" He scoffs. "Why would you want to take over the world? You've got nothing against the world. You're just humans with bionic abilities. You don't really look like you'd want to take over the world."

Can't argue with that logic, dude.

"And, it would be nice to have another person on the team, don't you think?"

Is it bad that I almost let Spike out? If you haven't noticed, I don't trust this guy.

"Well, we have plenty of extra room." Bree says nicely.

"Yeah." Adam says, smiling at Marcus.

Why the heck are they being nice to them? They should be wary of anyone else! Don't they remember the rules?

_Mia, what the heck are you doing? Why are you being nice to him? We literally just met him!_

_I researched him._ She says, shooting me a confused glance._He's bionic, has no criminal record, he goes to a school called __Arroyo High School, which is in California, by the way. He has black hair and brown eyes,__you get the idea. His father's name is Alexander Smith the III and his mother's name is Lucy Smith. There's nothing you should be wary about. Besides, we might need an extra pair of eyes around here to help._

_But I..._

_What the hell is wrong with you?_ She asks, and I can picture her mentally glaring daggers at me.

_I just... Don't trust him._

_Well I do. We'll talk later, Chase._

And with that, she cuts off the telepathic communication with me, and Mia smiles at Marcus, which makes my stomach twist violently in a weird way. Oh god. Am I _jealous_? I must sound like a whiny teenage girl.

But why is Mia angry with me? What did I do that made her so angry?

Mia motions for us to follow her. "Come on Marcus, I'll show you to your room." She grabs his arm and super walks upstairs with him in tow, talking to him, warning him about the FBI.

Adam, Bree and I walk into the living room while Marcus gets situated. Mia walks back downstairs and sits in between to Adam and I.

How can this Marcus guy just waltz in here and expect to join our team? And what's worse, why are Mia, Adam and Bree acting like they accepted him right away, like they've been the best of friends, like he's been on the team all along.

Don't they remember the rules? We can't trust anyone we don't know, because that could get us killed.

So why do they trust him so much?

"Adam, Bree, can Chase and I talk alone, please?" The glare that Mia sends them makes ice appear on the ground, crackling and spreading around the room.

They take the hint and jump up and leave, running upstairs and slamming their door.

We sit in silence for a few seconds.

"Shut up." She snaps, her eyes blazing with anger. "Stop thinking."

I open my mouth, then frown. "I just don't trust Marcus."

"Why?"

I can't stop the words from flowing out of my mouth. "How can you just accept him into our life when we've just met him literally two minutes ago?" I demand, the words are harsher than I meant.

"Chase-"

I hold up a hand to make her stop talking. "Do you and Bree know him from somewhere?"

She shakes her head, slumping down until she looks like she is melting into the black leather couch. "No..." She shakes her head. "Bree and I don't know him."

"Then why are you being so nice to him?" My voice is harsh and angry.

"Because maybe I want to have a little bit of freedom!" Her voice is rising.

I frown. "Freedom? What-"

Her normally calm sky blue eyes burn brightly with anger. "Look around you, Chase!" She shouts, and the chandler falls down a few feet away from her, sending glassy shards the size of small, jagged rocks everywhere. "This world we know, right now, is filled with fear. Adam's filled with fear, Bree's filled with fear..._I'm_ filled with fear..." Her voice grows soft. "You're filled with fear, too, Chase. I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm not scared." I say evenly, even though she's right. Why do I have to be so stubborn all the time?

She scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest, and thunder rumbles loudly, blasting my eardrums.

I wince, but Mia just glares at me, standing up. "I'm leaving." She snaps.

I stand up and grab her arm just as she's about to storm out the door. "Where are you going?"

She yanks her arms back roughly, making me stumble backwards slightly from her super strength. "Anywhere but here. I need a break."

"You can't go, Mia. It's too dangerous!"

"Then I'll be careful." She snaps, storming out the door, leaving me alone with guilt gnawing at my stomach.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Chase and Mia got into their first real fight. Chase is denying that he's jealous. How will this all work out? Where did Mia go? Will Marcus be able to stay on the team? If you enjoyed, please review, follow and favorite! See you later with the next chapter of On the Run!))**


	8. Anger and Back Stories

**Mia's POV**

I sigh heavily and stumble around angrily, trying my hardest to not glitch or having more tears slide down my face. I wipe tears from my eyes and slump onto a warm rock in a clearing that's baking in the sunlight.

Why do I trust Marcus so much? I don't even know why I do, I just feel like he is a trustworthy and likeable person, and I let him in with an open mind as well as an open heart. I know I shouldn't trust him, considering our circumstances right now, but holy crap, why did Chase have to overreact like that? I've never heard him blow up like this before.

I get irritated suddenly. Chase isn't my father. He's not my brother. So why is he so angry?

I sit there, staring at my shoes when I hear a twig snap.

Quickly, I whirl around to the sound and shoot a lightning bolt out of my fingertip.

Marcus appears in front of the tree I just blasted. "Mia! Mia! It's just me!" He shouts, his eyes wide.

"Have you been following me?" I demand.

"You weren't in the house. I couldn't sense your heat signature."

"Right." I mutter, putting my hand down and onto the warm rock.

"Are you okay?" He asks, looking as if he wants to take a step towards me.

"I'm fine." I mumble, wind rustling heavily in the trees and making a leaf fall next to me. "I just had to get away."

"I get the feeling you don't want me here." He mutters, resting his body weight on a tree, crossing his arms over his chest. He's changed into a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans and a checkered red and black plaid over shirt, and he has black socks on and red and black high top converse sneakers on.

I shake my head miserably and sigh. "No, I do, it is...It is just that I don't know if Chase will fully accept you. I mean, you did just kind of waltz in here, into our lives without warning."

"I have a tendency to do that, just randomly popping up in unexpected places, out of the blue. I half expect people to be scared, but in a 'that is so fucking cool how do you do that kind' of amazing, not the 'creeper get the hell away from me and stay away from people you uncouth and unkempt boy' kind of way." He mutters the last part in a British accent, his voice tinged with bitterness that I can just barely detect. His voice is otherwise hidden by bottled up rage, and dealing with it for sixteen long years of it can not be healthy for anyone. "Creator says I was a mistake, that if I didn't have bionic abilities I'd be nothing but a useless piece of shit. What an asshole."

I ignore the choice of words that he used. It's not like I have not heard them before. "Your Creator is your father?"

He laughs humorlessly, the laugh tinged with bitterness. "He is, but he's not my father. Father's are supposed to love you."

"Oh." I mumble, glancing at my shoes, feeling stupid. "Right."

He walks over to the rock and sits next to me. "Well, he is the one who created me, so I guess I _should_ call him my father, but in all honesty, he's not anything to me. He's not a good role model, either. I ran away from home to escape the life I knew."

Well, that makes five of us. It's very good to know we're all on the same page, Marcus. That's real good.

He sighs again, lacing his fingers together in front of him, his elbows resting on his knees and his shoulders slumped forward and downwards in defeat. "I would rather go shoot myself in the stomach and take a short walk off a long cliff, _twice_, before I'd go crawling back to him on my hands and knees."

"I'm sorry." Is all I can think of to say, but Marcus just sighs.

"It's okay, Mia." He says shakily, a tear sliding down his tan cheek.

I just nod once, my thoughts pulled back to how Chase was acting. Why is Chase flipping out over Marcus? Why does he not trust him? Why is he... And then it occurs to me. It feels like someone just sucker punched me in the stomach. Chase Johnathan Davenport is jealous of Marcus Smith.

The idea is so very, very ridiculous I almost laugh out loud.

I hide my laugh with a small cough and stand up, extending my hand to Marcus to help him up, which he gratefully excepts with a small smile and a mutter of a thanks.

"Come on," I say, glancing back at him, a small smile finding it's way onto my lips easily, like I've become more and more comfortable around him in the time I've known him already (which isn't a lot,) "let's get back to our friends, Marcus, okay?"

"Okay, Mia. Let's go back." He agrees, and we walk back to the house side by side.


	9. Discussing Topic Marcus

**A/N: Please enjoy this new chapter of On the Run! There's an important A/N at the bottom.**

"So Marcus," he looks over at me when I say his name, "how are your martial arts skills?"

He shrugs, grabbing my arm and superspeeding back towards the house. Once we get there in less than ten seconds, he stops and turns to me, his eyes full of curiosity and mischief. "Do you want to try and hit me? Creator has trained me since I was little. Are you sure you want to fight me?"

I arc an eyebrow, but then it melts into a smile. "I'm sure."

He nods, getting in a fighting stance and throwing a punch at my gut, which I quickly block.

I block his next two punches and jump over his leg sweep before ducking to avoid his high kick that was aimed at my face.

"Oh, okay, Marcus," I say, dropping his fist and getting into a fighting stance, smirking evilly. "your _so_ on!"

**Adam's POV**

Chase has been moping around for the past five minutes, making me uncomfortable and a bit annoyed at him. "Chase, stop it!" I grab his hand as he walks past me for the tenth time. "Mia's fine!"

He grunts in response and sighs heavily, running his hand through his hair. "I know, I just feel guilty."

"Why the hell did you yell at my sister anyway?" Bree comes back with the steaming warm milk in her left hand, and the hint of honey touches the tip of my tongue. She blinks at my baby brother and slides next to me, smiling warmly at me as she wraps her free arm around my stomach, snuggling close to me.

"Because I'm jealous of Marcus." He mutters, dropping down onto the other black leather couch and tracing the patterns in the fabric.

Bree raises an eyebrow at him before she takes a small sip of her warm milk.

He glances at Bree, then down at his lap, lacing his hands together. "I don't even know why I am."

"Maybe it has something to do with that he's an only child, has incredible bionics, and _isn't_ a fugitive?" I ask as a question, frowning lightly at him. "Or maybe it's because Mia wants to have another friend whose a guy?"

The stony silence from Chase tells me I've hit a nerve. I blink in shock. "So you _are_ jealous?"

"Shut up." He mutters, and I let it go, but a faint smile finds it's way on my lips automatically.

"You're jealous." Bree says, her mouth dropping open. "Of Marcus."

He sighs, unable to keep up the he's-not-jealous facade up any longer. "Yeah. I am."

"Why?" I ask, frowning.

"It's like I told you." He replies, shrugging. "I feel like he'll only bring us down. What if he gets caught while we're running from the authorities?"

I sigh, realization settling in on what he means. "So we're just gonna kick him out?"

"We might have to. The good of the one for the good of the many." He says grimly, and Bree sighs, shutting her eyes. She doesn't speak for several seconds. "Fine. But I'll be guilty."

"How the hell are we going to tell him?" I ask, frowning.

"Mia will have to erase his memory." Chase says.

"And will Mia be okay with this?"

"She'll understand. She might get a little angry, but she'll understand why we had to let him go."

"When are we going to tell him?" Bree asks.

"When we feel the time is right." Chase replies grimly. "We'll just have to trust our instincts."

"Right." I say, kissing Bree's forehead. "We'll have to trust each other. We should let Mia be happy, even if it's just for a little while." I grimace, realizing that letting her be happy for a little while might be a bad idea. You know how god damn well it was when we hid the fact that her parents were dead, proclaiming that we just 'wanted her to be happy, even if it was just for a little while.'

So how the fuck are we going to break the news to both Mia and Marcus?

**A/N: Yeah, I know, don't kill me for having yet ****_another_**** filler chapter, but I think that this story is going on hiatus. I'm slowly running out of ideas, and I have no idea where I'm going with this story, and I'd like to focus on Love Him, Cuff Him, because I think that the story is more popular than this one. Anyway, if you liked this story, please review, follow and favorite! I hope you enjoyed! Once again, I'm sorry about the hiatus. I hope you guys understand and won't be mad at me.**


End file.
